Hygienic devices for cleaning an individual's body are well-known. These devices may include a wash cloth used for cleaning an individual's body such as a baby or small child, a teenager, an adult, and an elderly person. Other hygiene devices may include toothbrushes or other brush-like devices specifically used for cleaning the individual's body, teeth, and gums. However, such devices are not always ideal, effective when used, appropriate for individuals under a certain age, or easy to use on another individual needing assistance.
In regards to wash cloths, the cloths are typically made of a soft material and are in a small square or rectangular shape. However, such cloths are difficult for an individual to use because of the shape and even more difficult for a parent to maneuver when holding a baby or small child. Additionally, such cloths are difficult when utilized by the small child, the elderly, or a person assisting the elderly because of their physical abilities. Moreover, such cloths are not able to effectively clean small crevices of the individual's body because of the shape of the wash cloth.
In regards to other hygiene devices, toothbrushes and other brush-like devices are inappropriate for the use by some individuals. Specifically, toothbrushes and other brush-like device should not be used by babies or small children to clean their bodies, teeth, and gums as the bristles may be too harsh on their skin or gums. Moreover, the elderly should not use other brush-like devices for the cleaning their body or gums because of the abrasive nature of such devices against their delicate skin. A need exists for a device for use by all individuals.
As a result, various wash cloths and other hygiene devices such as thimbles with bristle, thimbles without bristle, and other glove like structures were developed to fit on an individual's hand. However, such devices still pose problems in the area of hygiene since the wash cloths and other hygiene devices do not effectively stay on a user or a person assisting an individual.
Thus, a need exists for a wash cloth that is easy for an individual such as a child, adult, or elderly person to use, allows the individual to maneuver around the body of another individual easily, cleans small crevices of the individual's body, and stays on the individual's hand.